What it Takes to be Praetor
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: As Praetor of New Yevon, Baralai's desk gets dumped full of paperwork on a daily basis. The result - Praetor Baralai grows ill from the stress and pressure. What's the best medicine? I'm hoping that it'll be Rikku. Yep, Barikku. Some Gipaine along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX2 characters, settings, etc., etc., etc. ------ Square Enix.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting to Know the Praetor

"Rikku!"

"Yes, Yunie?"

"I need you to do me a favor…"

"She _always_ needs you to do her favors," whispered Paine, who was beside the Al Bhed. Rikku only told her to 'shush', and skipped down the stairs to meet her cousin sitting at the bar counter of the Cabin.

It was not uncommon for her to be asking for Rikku to run her errands all the time – it began ever since they discovered that she was expecting a baby. Sure everyone was excited (especially the crazy blitzer father), but it gradually wore down some way. Everyone is just patiently waiting for Yuna to 'blow up' and eventually pop out a little boy or girl (they don't know what gender yet) for them to take care of, give birthday presents to, and to spoil.

Rikku was one of the few who were exceedingly patient with Yuna, considering her mood shifts acting up and sudden bossy attitudes surfacing. She did all that she could to please her brunette cousin, attending to her needs whenever she 'rang the bell' for her.

"What is it?" she asked, eager to help, even if it was for the millionth time already. She watched a flood of thoughts run through Yuna's mind as her facial expressions rapidly changed from one to another.

"You know that sphere we found the other day?" began the former high summoner. "Shinra analyzed it yesterday and told me it belonged to some past New Yevon praetor. It was aged a while back, he said. I just think that it's best for us to return it. We have no use for the sphere anyway."

"So you want me to bring it back to Bevelle or something?" asked Rikku. Yuna nodded. "Sure I can do that! Hu bnupmas!" (No problem!)

"Rikku, you're the best," her cousin thanked her with a small hug, and then gingerly handed her a sparkling bright blue sphere.

"Since I've got nothing much to do, I can go now," she suggested. She then headed straight for the door. "I'll be back soon, Yunie. Bye Doctor P!" she shouted up to her.

The warrior had to roll her eyes over the book she was reading. In one sense, she was grateful that Yuna hadn't called _her_ to do the dirty work for her. However…choosing Rikku to go meant that she'll be left alone here to attend to Yuna's other necessities and demands.

She sighed. She couldn't wait until they finish building Yuna and Tidus's house in Besaid.

* * *

The Celsius landed right outside the temple gates of Bevelle with a certain grandeur and stylishness that no other airship could have handled or even attempted to pull off. A young Al Bhed girl hopped off the steps and skipped towards the main doors, guarded by two armed Yevonite soldiers. The red airship's engine roared a little and lifted off from its previous hovering position, then blasted off towards it next destination. A pair of green spiral eyes left the sky and turned to be met by two other pairs staring intensely at her. When she attempted to walk between them, they swiftly drew their spears together and blocked her path.

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted one of them in a frightening tone.

_What do you mean 'Halt, who goes there', can't the guy see?_ thought Rikku, a tad bit impatient.

"I'm looking for Praetor Baralai. I've got something for him," she explained, crossing her arms.

"Did you make an appointment to see him?" asked the other guard with the same fierce tone.

Rikku raised her eyebrow with disbelief. _Talk about high-maintenance_. "No, I did not make any appointments. I didn't think it would be necessary, since I am a friend of Praetor Baralai. Do you _know_ who I am?"

"Look little girl," the one on the left grumbled rudely. "We don't need to know who you are. We don't have time for petty things like this."

"No loitering around in the temple grounds," added the other. "Please leave now, before we use force to remove you from the premises."

Her patience was running thin. _The nerve of them! Those racist sons of…_

"Excuse me, is there any problem here?" asked a clear voice from behind.

The three of them turned to see the Praetor of New Yevon himself standing there with his arms crossed. The two guards fumbled and bowed. "Praetor," they greeted with a much more polite tone that irritated Rikku to no end.

"What's all the commotion? Whose decision was it to harass my friend?" he demanded sternly. The guards avoided his gaze ashamedly and did not say a word.

"Now, _I_ don't have any time for petty things like _this_," declared the praetor. "I'll tell Isaaru to deal with you two later." With a wave of his hand, the guards readily stepped aside, standing straight and alert.

Baralai turned to the slightly astonished Al Bhed and bowed, apologizing humbly, "I'm very sorry for all this Miss Rikku. I hope you do forgive them and the manner in which they received you. Please, come with me into my office."

The guards immediately pushed open the temple doors for them, and the both of them walked inside.

* * *

"So what was it that you came for, Miss Rikku?" asked Baralai politely as they entered his office.

"Please, just 'Rikku'," she said with a giggle. "'Miss' sounds kinda old for me."

He let out a chuckle as well. "Please, have a seat," he kindly invited, indicating the chair in front of his desk while he went to sit at his own. The Al Bhed girl plopped down on the seat with a smile.

"Did you have a message for me or anything? Or did you miss me that much to come see me?" he joked. He was in a good mood today.

Rikku had to roll her eyes at the last bit. It was interesting to her though – she had always expected that the Praetor of New Yevon was an uptight and disciplined man. "We found a sphere a few days ago and it belonged to you guys, so Yuna sent me off to return it," she explained as she drew the sphere out and handed it to him.

"Hmmm." Baralai examined it carefully. "It's pretty old. But by the looks of it, it's nothing 'groundbreaking-ly' significant. I'll have some of the researchers look it over." He gently set it aside on a nearby shelf. "Well, thank you for returning it."

"No problem…just trying to do what I can to help out, that's all," the Al Bhed responded with a grin. She watched him curiously as he began arranging stacks of papers on his desk out of habit. She never really knew Baralai, at least not very well as a person. All she knew was that he was the praetor and an exceptionally polite gentleman. In truth, they had never even had a full-fledged conversation before.

"So, speaking of which… How _is_ Lady Yuna?" his voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, Yunie? She's doing great. She and Tidus are just waiting now." She smiled as she began thinking about how their baby would look like, and how she'd be known as 'Auntie Rik'. "And they're building a house for them in Besaid."

"Everyone must be really excited," commented Baralai, looking thoughtfully at her. "Do they know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No…" As she answered him, a slight frown formed on her lips. "But I think it'll be a boy." And just like that, the smile came back again.

"What makes you say so?"

She placed a finger on her chin. "Well…I just got this feeling." She giggled again. "I can't wait! I love kids – they're so adorable! I can't wait to take care of the baby and take him all over Spira."

"I'm sure you'd be a great aunt, without a doubt," he told her with a smile. Rikku only reciprocated. Talking with the Praetor of New Yevon seemed so easy and casual. She didn't know why it was that she felt so comfortable speaking with him like this; they weren't exactly a lot past being mere acquaintances.

But when Baralai looked down at the papers and documents on his desk, she began to feel a little self-conscious.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baralai… This is so stupid of me – just coming in here and chatting with you like we've got nothing to do," she stated with realization. "Only thing is that you must have loads of stuff to do, and I'm just being so bothersome…"

"Rikku, the last thing you need to do is worry about me," he told her. "I do enjoy your company."

"…But look at all those things on your desk! Boy, it sure seems tough being praetor and having to stay locked up in your office all day with tons of paperwork to do…" she rambled, eyeing his workload. "But really, I should probably go, Baralai. I just remembered that Pops needed to see me." She got up from her seat and subconsciously straightened her miniskirt and adjusted her scarf.

With a strange sense of disappointment that came out of nowhere, Baralai got up from his chair and walked his guest to the office door. "I wish you could've stayed a bit longer though… I needed a break," he said with a small chuckle.

Rikku smiled up at him. "Well, I can always drop by whenever I'm free, if it gives you any reason to slack off," she joked. Baralai laughed along with her as he opened the door.

"Of course, you're always welcome here. I'm sure my guards won't even think about messing with you anymore," he mused. "I'll certainly be looking forward to your next visit."

Rikku couldn't help but smile at him again. "Alright, I'm off now." She stood there for a short while, debating with herself, then stepped forward to give him a hug, taking him completely by surprise. And with that, she exited the office and skipped down the fhall.

"Don't you work too hard, Praetor Baralai!" he heard her call, right before he shut the door.

The Yevonite sighed heavily as he made his way back to the desk, sank down into his chair and gazed absentmindedly at the amount of work he had to finish that day. He simply could not get his thoughts off of his most recent Al Bhed visitor.

_That Rikku sure is something._

* * * * * * * * *

"Rikku!"

_Sheesh. I've been gone for no more than an hour and people are already yelling my name as soon as I get on the airship._

"Fryyyyd?!" she shouted in reply as she entered the Bridge. (Whaaaat?!)

Paine almost ran to her. "You have got to save me."

_Wow, who knew I'd be hearing that from Doctor P herself._

"Your cousin is driving me insane. She was going berserk on me as soon as you left. Go…uh…do something. She's in the Cabin. Go, go!" urged the warrior, pushing her friend towards the door. "I swear, you are never leaving me alone with her ever again. Hear me?"

"My goodness Doctor P, get a hold of yourself. It's not the end of the world yet! And do you expect me to do everything?" she demanded. When Paine shrugged and looked indifferent, Rikku had to sigh. "Alright, I'll go see what she wants…"

"Thanks Rik." Paine really did appreciate all she was doing around the Celsius, especially coping with the ex-summoner's needs. The warrior gave her a playful punch on the shoulder, the only gesture of affection and gratitude that she allowed herself for the time being.

"You owe me though – for this _and_ for the last time…and the other time…" reminded the Al Bhed girl as she exited the Bridge and headed for the Cabin to face the wrath that was otherwise known as Yuna.

* * *

- End of Chapter 1 -

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??? Is Crazy Rik Fan still writing fanfiction? WTF, didn't she abandon it a while ago?

I dunno, she's pretty weird like that. And the sad truth is that writing fanfiction is a good enough of an excuse to type stuff spontaneously because it all comes so easy to you, just to make you feel better about yourself because you've got writer's block on something more important....

I like reviews, just so you know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Rihsa and Mandy I Am for your wonderful reviews. :) You guys are probably the only ones who are reading this story. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Much to Handle

"Praetor Baralai, there's a call for you."

"And praetor, here is the latest news about the Mi'ihen machina case."

"Sir, these are the papers describing the conflict with the Al Bheds over that patch of land in Guadosalam."

"Praetor, the elders are asking for your weekly report."

"Praetor Baralai, when would you like to have your lunch?"

They kept coming at him. He didn't know where else to turn anymore.

The Praetor of New Yevon worked six days a week, nine hours a day ––– or perhaps that was what they wanted the general public to believe. Of course, no one other than the praetor himself would understand the actual amount of workload he had to carry on his shoulders everyday. With the non-stop accumulating paperwork and the ever-increasing pressure from the demanding elders, he obviously had to use most of his 'free time' to finish up his errands and all that he was expected to do. Everyday was the same for him: wake up early in the morning, go straight to work until the servants insisted on bringing him food, continue working as he ate, and try to finish everything before midnight. He was at his desk most of the day, getting up from his seat only to use the restroom or to stretch because his stiff back ached so much that he couldn't stand it any longer if he didn't move. The praetor was like a living machina, driven and programmed by the elders who overlooked almost everything he did.

And so one day, the praetor machina broke down.

He was running a high fever, coughing, and breaking into cold sweat when he woke up that morning. He had slept in; late for work and late for everything else that day, including scheduled appointments and meetings. He realized this as he stared weakly at the clock on his bedside table, reading 11:42. But he couldn't keep his eyes open for too long – they burned in a way that he had never experienced before. He tried to sit up, and as soon as he contracted his muscles, it felt as if he set himself on fire. He couldn't move.

There was a sudden knock on his bedroom door. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That was when he realized how dry his throat was, and how painful it was to inhale and exhale. The knock came again.

"Come in…" he barely managed a raspy whisper.

The door slowly creaked open and a couple of servants rushed in with towels, water, a med kit, and other things that he couldn't catch sight of because his eyes hurt too much to keep them open for another second. He heard them whispering to each other anxiously, felt a gentle hand on his feverish forehead, and scurrying all about him. He suddenly felt a cool moist fabric on his head that alleviated the heat to a certain degree. More murmurs around him…

And then he passed out.

* * *

"It has been reported that the Praetor of New Yevon had suddenly fallen ill the previous day. Temple guards were alarmed when they did not see him come out of his bedroom at his usual time. When several servants went to check on him, they discovered that he was running a severely high fever – the praetor is definitely sick. There have not been any finalizations over what the causes of his illness were. New Yevon elders had temporarily assigned the praetor's work to other monks. Let us all hope that the praetor would eventually get well soon. Again, this is Shelinda reporting live from Bevelle…"

"What?!"

As Rikku and Paine stared at the screen, it took a few moments to completely process the surprising information that had just been revealed to them.

"What _happened_?" the warrior asked aloud. Thoughts were speedily running through her mind – she kept evaluating the different possibilities that might have brought about the unfortunate condition of her friend.

"I can't believe it… He was fine a few days ago when I saw him…" said Rikku, more to herself than to anyone else. "Oh Paine! I'm so worried about him!" she couldn't help saying it out loud.

"Me too…" her friend replied.

Rikku didn't exactly know why she was being overwhelmed with such anxiety and concern for him. They weren't close friends – not as close as Gippal or Paine at least. But she was just so worried…

"We're seeing him tomorrow," said Paine all of a sudden, in a decisive tone.

The Al Bhed girl only nodded in reply.

* * *

The next day, Rikku and Paine headed out for Bevelle to visit the praetor. The Celsius dropped the two girls off at the temple entrance again, still manned by the same guards. As they approached the temple doors, the men eyed Rikku with uncertainty.

"We're here to see Praetor Baralai," announced the warrior. The guards diverted their eyes on her and sized her up, assessing the potential of threat.

"If you haven't heard or watched the news, he's sick," replied one of them in a controlled voice. "It wouldn't help if we let visitors come and go like this."

"I brought him something," piped up the Al Bhed girl. She showed them the tote bag that she had with her. "I made him some soup…" She was a little shy about it though. She was never the one to receive compliments about her cooking, but she felt like she needed to do something that could help at least.

The guards peered inside her bag, and sure enough they could smell the delectable scent of soup, even from where they were standing. They eyed the two visitors again and saw that they were completely harmless, that it was alright to let them through. They stepped aside and pushed open the doors for them.

"Thank you!" chirped Rikku with a smile. And the two of them rushed inside to go see the praetor.

* * *

A young servant was kind enough to show Rikku and Paine where Baralai's bedroom was located. With the intricate routes and hallways, the temple alone was like a maze, excluding the underground complex. If it wasn't for the servant, the two of them would have gotten lost for sure.

"So how is he?" Rikku couldn't help asking.

"Praetor Baralai had been unconscious for two days, but he woke up this morning," she explained. "He still cannot get out of bed though… The poor man…"

"No one knows what caused his illness yet? Or what he's caught?" asked Paine. She and Rikku followed as the servant hopped onto a lift.

"Hmm… Several Yevonite doctors came in earlier today. They gave him a check up and asked him questions. All I understood was that he was in a lot of pain, like his muscles were tense and aching. He said he felt sore all over. He still had a high fever."

They hovered three stories up and made their way down another dark hall, passing by numerous doors as they went.

"The praetor's room is just around the –– "

A loud crash suddenly interrupted her in mid-sentence. All of them jumped slightly at the startling sound. It seemed as if it came from the room on their left.

"What was that?" asked Paine vigilantly.

"I don't know…" replied the servant, obviously frightened. She walked to the door, and after a moment of hesitating, turned the knob and swung it open.

* * *

"GIPPAL?"

"Oh my…"

"_What_ in the name of Yevon are you doing here?!" Paine almost shouted.

The leader of the Machine Faction was sprawled on the carpeted floor right under the open window. A nearby table was lying on its side, and a few shards of broken glass were scattered on the floor.

"Ow… Never doin' that again…" he murmured, wincing as he slowly pushed himself up. The three girls watched as he brushed himself off and appeared unscathed.

"Did you…Did you climb in from the window?" asked Rikku, still very much surprised.

"Ummm…" he began, eyeing the servant. He thought about lying, but he was never exceptionally good at it, especially in unplanned situations such as this. And by the look that Paine shot at him, he knew his all chances were killed before he even started. "Yeah… Cuz the guards wouldn't let me in! I'm Lai's best friend, for Spira's sake! Can't a guy pay his sick buddy a visit?" he defended. "I'm a concerned vneaht here!" (...concerned friend here!)

Paine sighed and turned to the speechless servant. "I apologize for all this. I hope he hasn't caused too much of a trouble. He can't think for his own good –––" "Hey!" he interjected. "––– sometimes. He wouldn't get turned in for intrusion would he?"

The servant looked thoughtful for a while. "Well… I know Sir Gippal is a close friend, and that he meant no harm. I will leave it to Praetor Baralai to decide," she concluded. She was obviously more lenient and understanding than the two guards at the front entrance.

Gippal smiled when he heard he was off the hook, even if it was only temporarily. But he also knew that Baralai would always stand by his side and defend him. "Alright, now let's go see how Lai's doing."

The servant continued down the hall with Rikku close behind. Paine rolled her eyes at Gippal and sighed once more before she turned to follow.

"Sheesh Doctor P, keep your sarcasm and drama to yourself," he mocked with a grin.

"Gippal, you mess with me now, I'll make _sure_ Baralai has you locked up for trespassing the temple's private premises."

"Fine, as long as he locks _you_ up with me as well," he smirked.

"Asshole."

"Miss Touchy."

"Gippal, just shut up already."

"You're the one who started it."

"Guys!" Rikku broke in.

The two only glared at each other briefly, then continued heading towards the praetor's bedroom.

* * *

- End of Chapter 2 -

I couldn't help it with the slight Gippaine. I just couldn't help myself. :D  
Oh, but poor Baralai! D:


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Again, I want to thank you two (Mandy I Am and Rihsa) for not ditching this fic and your constant support. You're the only reason I'm freakin continuing this story. So thanks for being awesome people. :]  
Um...a few things about this chapter...  
**1)** I mean, just look at the scroll bar, it's hella long. Please bear with my uneven writing. This contains chapters 3 and 3½ (though length of content is unbalanced...).  
**2)** Chapter 3½ contains MAJOR Gippaine. I thought I'd um...just clarify that, in case you wanna avoid it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Visitors

The first thing Rikku saw when she entered the room was the foot of the bed, and as she slowly pushed the door more open, her eyes traveled up and eventually rested on the praetor's tired face. He was awake, but his brown eyes seemed even darker than usual. He was propped up with his back against two or three pillows for support. Rikku had never seen him so…fragile. He looked as if he could collapse just right there, as if all energy was drained from his body. His face looked pale too, and his lips were chapped and faded.

The servant held the door open as Paine and Gippal entered the room as well. Both of them looked at Baralai with such concern, even though they might've been hiding it. The three tentatively stepped up to his bedside.

Baralai's thin lips twitched a bit as he gave them a small smile. He cleared his throat a little before speaking. "My goodness you guys, I'm not dying or anything." Even when he was in pain, he still attempted to joke around with them. In truth, he just didn't want his friends to worry over him too much, and making light of the situation was the only thing he could think of doing for now.

The three of them sighed almost at the same time, looking down at the praetor. "How are you feeling?" asked Paine.

Baralai thought carefully before he answered. "Umm… I'm alright. Of course, I've been better…" he admitted. "I'm glad you came to visit." He looked at Rikku in particular.

"Praetor Baralai, do you need me to get you anything?" asked the servant quietly.

"No, I'm fine for now… Thank you very much."

The servant bowed in Yevon politely and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Gippal pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down reversely, his arms resting on the top of its back. Paine rolled her eyes at how he got it for himself and hadn't offered to any of the 'ladies', and pulled over two more chairs for herself and Rikku.

"So does anyone know what's wrong with you?" asked Gippal. "Didn't they have doctors come give you a check up or somethin'?"

"…Yes, several doctors from here came to see me… They said it was some sort of fatigue, except so much more 'fatal', as they said," he told them. "They couldn't exactly tell what it was… It's more of a…a combination of things. A fever, a cough, tense muscles…etcetera, etcetera…" He paused for a moment and quickly turned away to cough into his sleeve. All three of his visitors winced as they heard him heave and breathe heavily, and almost painfully it seemed.

"I'm sorry… Perhaps you shouldn't have come. I don't know if what I have is contagious," he said, still turned away.

"Oh shut up, Lai. Like anything's gonna stop us from seeing you," returned Gippal with a small grin.

"…Are they giving you medications or anything like that?" asked Paine.

"I actually don't know… They're afraid to give me any type of prescription because my illness is still unknown. They are…wary of side effects, and that is all understandable. I believe they are now searching Spira for other doctors who might have a clue to what I caught…" he explained. "They just told me to rest for now… My back and neck are killing me though…" he told them the truth. "And I feel tired all the time…"

"Well, I guess the only thing you _could_ do is rest… For Spira's sake, you can't even get out of bed!" exclaimed Gippal. "And you gotta eat healthy too!"

"Oh, Rikku brought you some soup," remembered Paine, glancing over at her Al Bhed friend. She did notice how silent Rikku had been ever since they came into the room.

"Oh, right…" She fumbled a bit with her tote and eventually brought out a bowl, a spoon, and a container. After carefully pouring out its contents to fill the bowl, she gingerly handed it to Baralai. "Careful, it's kinda hot…" she warned.

The Yevonite gratefully received it and drank everything in less than a minute, licking his lips when he finished.

"That was good," he complimented with a slight grin. It was contagious, for it made everyone else smile as well.

"There's more in here if you want…"

"Yes, please."

Rikku poured him some more, and the three visitors watched as the praetor finished everything.

"Aww, you didn't save any for me?" asked Gippal, peering into the empty bowl.

"Sorry," replied the Yevonite with a small shrug. Then he turned to face Rikku. "Thank you. I didn't know you're quite a cook."

Rikku smiled sheepishly. "Me neither. This was one of the first times I tried to use the kitchen in the Cabin…"

"Yeah, she must've almost set the whole airship on fire in the process," joked Gippal. He received a smack in the head from her for that.

Baralai chuckled a bit, then couldn't stop himself from yawning. "Excuse me… I guess I'm getting…sleepy again…" he told them, and he yawned again.

"Then we should leave and let you get some rest," suggested Paine. They all stood up and pushed the chairs back to the side of the room. Rikku replaced all the things into her bag.

"Um…Rikku?" asked Baralai shyly.

"Yes?"

"Could you…Could you please help me lie back down…?"

"Sure, of course."

She carefully moved the pillows and helped him slide down a little, pulling the covers over his chest. "That okay?" she asked.

Baralai nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"Well, we better get going," said Paine as she grabbed Rikku's bag for her.

"Thanks, you guys…for coming and all," said Baralai.

"No prob, Lai. Now you better go to sleep soon," Gippal said with a wave of his hand. "We'll keep an eye out for doctors and mages smarter than yours."

"See ya, Lai," said Paine with a nod.

They all began to head out of the room, but Rikku held back just a little longer. "I'll come by tomorrow… If that's alright."

Baralai smiled at her. "Of course it is."

With a short wave, Rikku left the room to follow her two friends down the hall.

* * *

Chapter 3½?: "Unwanted Company"

"C'mon you guys! It's not that far!"

"If it's not that far, why don't you walk, for Yevon's sake!"

"All you have to do is drop me off at Djose. Why are you so _against_ me all the time, Doctor P?" asked Gippal as he followed the two girls to the Celsius.

"Because you're so _annoying_!" she answered with frustration.

Gippal sighed and turned to Rikku. "Please Rik?" he begged, holding his clasped hands in front of him and giving her a puppy eye.

"Ah… I dunno. I'm letting Doctor P decide." This was a conversation that she didn't want to get pulled into, and she quickly hopped onto the ramp of the airship entrance.

Gippal faced the warrior again. "I swear I won't be an ass," he promised. "C'mon Paine, my leg kinda hurts from climbing up that damned temple wall, and I have a deep gash on my shin from the broken glass," he spoke in an all too serious tone.

Paine realized that he was no longer joking around and turned to board the ship. "Alright, come on…"

They got on the Celsius and took the lift to the Bridge. When they got there, nothing was out of the norm – Shinra was engrossed in some machina that he was working on at his station, Buddy was reading a magazine at his seat, and Brother was dozing off at the pilot's seat. Only Buddy looked up when he heard their footsteps approaching.

"Hey Gip, fryd'c ib?" he greeted. (…what's up?)

"Hudrehk silr... Zicd fahd du caa ruf secdan bnyadun fyc tuehk," he answered nonchalantly. "Oui fuimth'd seht cahtehk sa du Djose, fuimt oui?" (Nothing much... Just went to see how mister praetor was doing. You wouldn't mind sending me to Djose, would you?)

"Uv luinca hud," he answered kindly. (Of course not.) "Wouldn't be a trouble at all. It's on autopilot anyway." He pointed at Brother and chuckled.

"Thanks man."

Then Gippal turned to see Paine leaving the Bridge. He followed her eagerly, stopping the lift's door from closing and getting in. Paine crossed her arms and didn't look at him. When they arrived at the Cabin, she went straight upstairs. Gippal saw that Rikku was behind the counter, cooking something again.

"Cra mad oui eh yvdan ymm, huh?" asked Rikku with a grin. (She let you in after all, huh?)

"Of course, Cid's girl," he answered, knowing very well that the name annoyed her. Rikku pouted at that and went back to chopping up some vegetables.

Gippal sighed and slowly walked to the stairs. On his first step, however, he stumbled; he felt as if something suddenly stabbed him in the leg. He inhaled sharply and gripped the hand rail for balance. The wound on his shin turned out to be serious after all. He cursed silently at his own clumsiness. It didn't seem to hurt as much earlier…

"Gip? Are you alright?" asked Rikku with concern, putting down the knife she was holding. She had heard his gasp.

"Ah….Yeah, I'm fine… It's nothing," he answered with a fake laugh. He attempted to take a step again, but the gash burned. After touching his leg gently with his hand, it came back bloody. He decided he had to set aside his pride for now. "Rik, is there a med kit around here? Got some potions or somethin'?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" She washed her hands and walked up to where he was by the stairs. She gasped when she saw his bloody shin. "Gippal, I thought you weren't hurt!"

"Eh…me too."

They heard footsteps from above and looked up to find Paine standing at the top of the staircase. Gippal grinned sheepishly at her.

"What the fuck Gip..." she said with slight exasperation, walking down until she reached his side. "The things you get yourself into…"

"I'm…sorry?"

"I'll go get the kit and some potions," Rikku told them. She jogged back to the counter and began searching the cabinets.

Gippal eyed the closest chair to him and started to hop on one foot towards it. But on his second step, he lost his balance, only to be caught by Paine. She sighed and slid his arm over her shoulders, helping him to the chair.

"Thank you," said Gippal politely when he sat down, glancing up at her briefly. He didn't want to try anything on her, but he couldn't help thinking of how close she had been.

Rikku soon came back with a white box and a bottle of disinfectant antidote. "Here." After setting everything on a nearby table, she opened the box and brought out a roll of medical wrap, some gauze, and a bag of cotton. She searched inside the kit for a while, then frowned. "It's out of potions… And I couldn't find any behind the counter. I'll go ask Brother where Barkeep stores all of our supplied." She quickly headed towards the lift, mumbling something about how bad a timing it was for the hypello to take a day off. It didn't occur to her what the consequences were when she left the impatient and lukewarm Doctor P in the Cabin with an injured Gippal.

As he sat there, he eyed Paine carefully. He had no idea what she was going to do next. With a curious green eye, he watched as she removed her gloves and set them on the table. Noting the black nail polish, his eyes trailed to her lean fingers that were twisting the cap of the antidote and pouring the clear liquid onto a swab of cotton.

"Where's the wound?" she asked in a soft voice, her scarlet eyes searching.

Hesitantly, he slid down the top of his left boot and pulled up the bottom of his black pants, revealing a bloody leg. He gulped as he eyed the disinfectant. Paine kneeled down and placed a hand on his knee to keep his leg from moving.

"Hold still… I would say 'This won't hurt a bit' but the truth is that it _will_, so let's not kid ourselves," she whispered. Gippal closed his eye and winced when the moist cotton touched his wound.

"Thinking of happy place…happy place…" he mumbled, his eye still shut. Paine laughed a bit at his antics and proceeded to gently clean the gash.

"So how are things going for you?" she asked casually, aiming to divert his attention from his leg as well as for conversational purposes. She hadn't seen him in a while now; both of them were busy with work and running around Spira, trying to keep people from doing anything stupid.

Gippal opened his eye and looked down at her, observing that her concentration was mainly focused on his wound. "Uh… Things at Djose are pretty smooth. All sorts of metals are still coming in from Bikanel, more than before actually. I keep wondering when the desert's gonna start running out, from the direction we're heading," he said with a grin. "The abundance of supplies makes room for some experimenting."

"You working on something?" she asked. She poured some antidote onto another swab of cotton and continued, trying to be as light and careful as possible.

"Kinda… It's a secret project," he answered with a smirk. He watched quietly as she took the cotton gauze and wrapped it around his leg and over his wound a couple of times. It wasn't until she leaned in a little bit closer did he realize what _else_ he could see from where he was sitting. He gulped silently as she took the medical wrap and did the same, finally fastening it with a few metal hinges. He knew he should have probably looked away…

Just then, the doors slid open and Rikku came back into the Cabin with a bottle in her hand. Pained stood up and took a step back, examining her work.

"Sorry I took so long… Brother didn't know where they were either. Luckily, Shinra had one lying around," explained the Al Bhed girl.

Gippal stared at the dusty looking bottle for a while. "Y'sure it isn't expired or anything like that?" he asked, chuckling.

Paine rolled her eyes as Rikku healed him with the potion.

"Ah…That's a lot better. Thank you," he told her genuinely. He pulled the leg of his pants and his boot back in place, then sank back down in the chair with a sigh.

"See what happens when you attempt to climb into Bevelle's temples?" lectured Rikku as she replaced all the things into the med kit and placed it back behind the counter. She washed her hands and continued with where she left off with her cooking.

"Oh by the way, Rik… Where's Yuna?" asked Paine with sudden realization. She forgot how the Cabin wouldn't be as quiet with her around nowadays.

"I think she's in Besaid with Tidus. Checking on the house probably," she answered.

"Oh…" was all the warrior managed to say. She contemplated for a while. "Well, that's good. You need the rest," she said with a smile. Rikku only giggled a bit, throwing the vegetables she cut into a large steel pot.

"Would you save some soup for me too?" asked Gippal, his voice full of high hopes.

It took a moment for the cook to reply. "Maybe ––– if there are any leftovers..." Baralai definitely had priority over the Gipster in her thoughts.

"That's good enough for me."

After a while, they suddenly felt the airship gradually descending. Sure enough, they soon heard Buddy on the telecom. "We're here."

Somewhat disappointed that he had to move from his comfortable position, Gippal reluctantly tried to stand up, being careful not to apply too much pressure on his injured leg.

"You okay?" asked Rikku, looking up from the counter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" He tried to take a couple of steps, but the wound stung so much from the antidote that he had to limp.

Paine automatically stepped up to his side and, again, slid his arm around her neck and over her shoulders, giving him some support. "I'll help him down."

* * *

Although it took quite some effort and time, the pair eventually made it off the Celsius and into Gippal's bedroom in Djose. When other Al Bhed workers snickered at him as they passed, he shot glares at them. _I'll teach 'em a lesson later on._ he thought.

When they entered his room, Paine helped him sit down on his bed. She looked around and examined all the things he had lying about, machina parts mostly. It wasn't all that messy, which surprised her really. She expected it to be a dump in here. Her eyes eventually trailed back to meet his sole one.

"So, your highness, you need anything else?" she mocked, crossing her arms.

"Umm…" he mumbled. Like the typical guy he was, he thought of something he shouldn't have. But he didn't say it aloud or make any smartass comments. He didn't want to mess everything up, not right now. "No, I'm alright," he answered. "Thank you." He said it so sincerely too.

"Well, then I guess I'll see ya…" She took a step back and looked at the door. But she didn't quite want to go yet. Something was making her stay.

Gippal watched her inquisitively, and was perplexed when she turned back to him. He was even more shocked when she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before he could open his mouth or catch her eyes, she quickly walked off and left him alone in his room.

The Al Bhed gazed at the closed door with wonder, touching his cheek with his hand. Guess his good behavior did pay off in the end.

He only wished she would've kissed him on the mouth instead.

* * *

- End of Chapter 3½ -

Man, and I thought this was a Barikku fic. Gippal and Paine are getting more action!  
Um, about the Gippal 'suddenly' getting hurt part... I dunno how it was supposed to happen. Too much pressure / bending his leg? Ack. Must improve...writing...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: A Personal Nurse

Most of her cooking skills Rikku had taken up from Lulu. It had never been something to brag about; she always considered herself a beginner at the learning stage. She only went over to Besaid whenever she had the time to. Lulu was a very patient teacher. Rikku remembered her very first lesson; she got overexcited and almost did everything wrong. But again, Lulu was patient with her. They started over, and Rikku eventually got the hang of things around the kitchen. She was a fast learner, especially when she paid particular attention and put effort into what she was doing. She was really motivated to become at least half as good as Lulu.

The Al Bhed girl was going over her lessons with the blackmage in her head as she was finalizing the soup she was cooking on the stove. With a wooden spoon, she tasted a bit of it and found it agreeable. She was a little surprised with herself actually ––– she had initially expected it to end in disaster. After pouring the soup into a container and packing the things into her tote, she set out for Bevelle.

There was a peculiar feeling she had been having in the past couple of days…a strange sense of duty every time she thought of the ill praetor. She guessed it was because he was a friend, and that friends take care of each other. Of course, there was the fact that she could never stop worrying about him… He was on her mind almost all the time.

When she arrived at the temple's entrance, the guards no longer felt the need to deny her admittance. They automatically stepped aside and pushed open the door for her. With a polite 'thank you', Rikku continued inside, turning left and right, going down the long corridors and taking the lift up several floors. She made it point to remember the way to the praetor's bedroom.

When she reached the door, she hesitated for a while, then finally knocked ever so lightly.

"Come in," she heard him call from inside.

When Baralai saw who his visitor was, he had a smile on his face. He had been expecting her.

"Hey," greeted Rikku shyly. "How are you feeling today?" She walked over and set her bag on the bedside table.

"A little bit better than yesterday…My throat doesn't hurt as much anymore," answered the Yevonite, his eyes still on her. But without a doubt, he was still very sick.

"I made you some soup again…" She proceeded to pour him a bowl. "Hope you'll like it…" she told him tentatively, handing it to him.

Baralai drank it all up and smiled with satisfaction when he finished. "I don't know how I must repay you for all this…"

The Al Bhed laughed. "You don't have to! We're friends," she said. The praetor felt genuinely touched by her words and looked up at her meaningfully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a grin.

Baralai patted the side of his bed lightly, indicating for her to take a seat. Rikku poured him some more soup, then did as he pleased.

As she sat, she silently watched him drink. She took this chance to absorb his features –– his tanned skin, his contrastingly white hair, his auburn brown eyes…the way his eyebrows sometimes furrowed when he looked like he was thinking…and the serious expression that he frequently had on his face...

When Baralai was done, he set the empty bowl aside and looked up to meet her eyes. "Full yet?" asked Rikku with a giggle.

He nodded and gave her a charming smile. "Where _did_ you learn to cook like that?" He was impressed.

"Oh, Lulu taught me," she answered with much esteem for her. "I'm not sure if you know who she is. She's a blackmage in Besaid who was one of Yunie's guardians."

"Oh yes, I've heard of her. She's quite skilled," he commented.

"Yeah, her spells are _amazing_," Rikku told him, her eyes full of spirit as she mentally recalled the ones she had seen. "She's a good teacher too. I never knew how to cook before she gave me lessons," she said sheepishly.

"She may be a good teacher, but she also had a good student, don't forget that," he said with a smile.

Rikku felt a blush coming along, but tried to take light of the compliment by giving a small laugh and looking away nonchalantly. Always the curious one, she began taking in her surroundings, observing the types of things that the praetor had in his bedroom. Seeing what she was doing, Baralai followed her eyes amusedly. He noted when her emerald eyes finally rested on his double-razor ring rod, hung horizontally over several picture frames on the wall.

"Where did you learn to fight with that?" she asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "My father taught me when I was young, about ten years old. He said he needed to make a man out of me, so that when he was gone, I'd be fully capable of protecting my mother," he told her amusedly.

"You didn't have any siblings?"

"No, I was the only child. I suppose my parents didn't have too much time to care for more than one… They were very much involved with the temple –– I don't know with what exactly though, my memory fails me in recalling specific details…and I was little, so their professions were not in my main concerns then."

He looked out the window; it had a breathtakingly beautiful view of the city of Bevelle. Sunlight spilled into the room and a small gust of wind tugged softly at the curtains. Rikku followed his eyes and took in all the colorful roofs and buildings, and patches of green where the parks and gardens were.

"My mother passed away when I turned twelve, and that same year, my father dropped me off with some elders at the temple and left. I never saw him again after that," he recounted. He spoke softly, almost thoughtfully even. "I don't really remember much of it, only fleeting images. Memories such as these are most likely repressed. I didn't understand back then, but as I grew older, as I learned and experienced more of the world, I slowly began to comprehend my father's actions. He knew how emotionally, as well as financially, unstable he was without my mother. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to raise me by himself." He paused a little, his mind contemplating. "I just wish I could've gotten to know him better… The elders say I resemble him a lot," he added with a grin. But he realized that he was leading to rather solemn topics now. He heaved a sigh. "Ah… I apologize for rambling off like that… I don't do it often, only when there is someone willing to listen."

"Oh… I don't mind one bit," answered Rikku, who had been completely absorbed in his narrative. "I don't mind listening."

For the first time, someone was there to listen to what he had to say –– someone was there to hear him talk about himself.

"So…did you…grow up in the temple?" she asked hesitantly. She really wanted to know more about him, but at the same time, she was afraid of probing too far.

Baralai realized that she really was interested, and he continued to speak. "Yes, I spent most of my life here in Bevelle. The elders took care of me… Well, they rather _disciplined_ me," he chuckled. "They made me study and read books every day. All I remember was how dreadfully boring it was. They locked me up in a room with a tutor for hours.

"But my tutor happened to be an understanding old man. He knew the spirit of the youth, frequently telling me how it hadn't died in him yet. After an hour of studies, he let me climb out of the window and sneak down into the temple's gardens. People rarely passed there, and so it became my training spot. I used to hide my rod in the bushes so no one would find it." As he spoke, Rikku saw how happy he was while telling her his stories.

"You were always skipping out on your studies to go training, huh? That's why you're so tan?" asked the Al Bhed girl, laughing out loud. Baralai looked at his skin questioningly and shrugged, eventually laughing along with her.

"You can assume whatever you like. Now…enough about me. I'm not all that interesting of a person really. You've got to tell me about yourself," he prompted her.

"Me?" Rikku thought for a while. "Well…what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about your family. You have a brother?"

"Yeah… He's pretty crazy. We just call him 'Brother'. It's one of those nicknames that stuck ever since we were young. He's alright. I mean, he is a funny guy, but he can get on my nerves sometimes. And I'll never forgive him for zapping me with lightning that one time…"

"He did _what_?"

"He was aiming for a fiend but hit me instead," she told him. "It…kinda explains why I used to be all jumpy whenever there's lightning and thunder… But I'm all over it! I camped out at the Thunder Plains for a week!" She grinned with a winsome pride.

"For a _week_? Now aren't you a brave one? Not everyone has the ability to muster enough courage to overcome their fears," he said, fueling her sense of accomplishment.

"It was pretty tough at first though… I was freaking out every time I saw lightning flash across the sky. But after a while, I got so tired because it happened every other second, so I finally decided to ignore it," she spoke with animation. "I remember Pops stopping by on the second day. He called me crazy!" Both of them had to laugh at that.

"Right…Cid's your father, isn't he? He has quite the character, if I must say. I think I know who inherited his charisma," he mused with a smile.

Rikku giggled. "Have you met him? Oh man, I hope he's representing the Al Bheds well enough. He can get pretty sloppy."

"I've actually met your father a couple of times…" he said as he pondered. "We've had meetings discussing…um…our people." He wasn't sure if Rikku was comfortable with talking about such subjects that tended to be a little touchy.

"Oh… Well, how'd they go?" she asked with much curiosity.

"Well… Let's just say that he didn't get along well with the conservative elders," hinted Baralai with an uneasy smile. "They're always too serious. I personally thought he was quite funny."

"I don't even want to imagine the things he said during those meetings," she murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"Your father is a good man. He cares very much for the welfare of your people," the praetor reassured her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, very much occupied with their own thoughts. But after a while, Rikku spoke up again.

"You're not like them…right?"

"Like who?" he questioned.

"Those elders? They must not like us very much… But you're not like that, right?" she asked him again. The lingering conflict between the Al Bheds and the Yevonites was never an issue that could be easily ignored, even for someone as optimistic as Rikku. She just wished they would stop butting heads against each other all the time…

Baralai was quite taken aback by her question. He saw the worry in her eyes. "No. I'm not like them at all," he replied softly, honestly.

Rikku's green spiral eyes caught his for a second. "That's good," she stated with a smile. She turned away and stared out the window, again immersed in her thoughts.

She knew he was different from them, but she just wanted to make sure and hear him say so himself. She _needed_ to know that he was different, even if it was already obvious that he did not hold any grudges against her people. He was friends with Gippal; friends with her. He treated them the same as he would treat other people. It satisfied and relieved her to feel reinforced about that fact.

As she continued staring out at the landscape of Bevelle, she realized that she really was beginning to like spending time here. Sure it was a city that pretty much disputed with her people, but it was beautiful. It definitely wasn't as crowded as Luca, and it had volumes and volumes of intriguing history. In truth, she wouldn't mind living here at all. But let's not fool around now ––– the person that made up her company did influence the enjoyment of her visits.

It amazed her how comfortable she felt talking with him; they'd only known each other for a year, and most of that period of time, they were merely acquaintances. She just liked him overall as a person. Rikku genuinely wished that more men would learn to be as respectful and courteous as Baralai was. She admired his politeness and how he always seemed to know what to say. He was sincere, a characteristic that made him even more likeable.

Rikku looked back at him to find his eyes still gazing out the window. Again, she studied his facial features.

_He does have a really cute nose… And I like the way he wears his hair with a bandana… S_he caught herself rambling on and on as she became completely engrossed with him. She admitted to herself that the Praetor of New Yevon definitely _was_ handsome, a fact that she picked up since their first meeting. Of course, it was only natural to feel somewhat attracted to him…

_Rikku, what are you __thinking__?!_ she scolded herself. She didn't mean to think that way about him… _No, I am __not__attracted to him. He's just…He's just too damn good-looking for a praetor…_

He suddenly turned back and caught her eyes on him. He looked at her inquisitively and she just shook her head lightly, looking away. She felt blood rush to her cheeks but prayed that he wouldn't notice. But the more she thought about it, the more self-conscious she became.

Baralai observed her silently but didn't say anything. Then soon, he felt a yawn coming, and no matter how hard he tried, couldn't suppress it. "Oh…please excuse me. I always get sleepy at the wrong times. I'm sorry about that," he apologized deeply.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to say sorry! You're sick, remember?" she told him with a smile. "Well, you better rest if you want to feel better." She began packing her things.

The Yevonite watched her as she did. He was just so thankful to have a friend like her; she did so much for him today. Not only did she bring him soup, but she also stayed to _talk_ with him, and not about paperwork, not about some report that had to be handed in by midnight, not about some dispute between a group of Al Bheds and Yevonites… They were actually having a conversation. They were learning about each other, recounting stories and experiences. She was there to _listen_.

When she stood up from the bed, he felt cool air replacing her previous warmth presence beside him, and he felt a little disappointed.

"So go to sleep soon, alright?" ordered the Al Bhed girl with a hint of playfulness in her attempted strict tone.

"Yes Nurse Rikku," he responded, just as teasingly. He smiled at her, and she suddenly felt her knees weaken a bit.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow," she told him casually, heading for the door.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," she repeated with a grin.

"Rikku, you don't need to come everyday. I know you can be busy sometimes... I'm sure you have many other things you'd rather do than face me for a couple of hours," he said with a hearty chuckle.

She placed a finger on her chin and looked thoughtful for a second. "Nope. I've got nothing on my schedule," she told him. Then her smile dropped. "Unless…you don't want me to come…"

"No! It's not like that. Of course I'd want you to come!" he told her immediately. He mentally cursed himself for making it seem that way.

But Rikku's frown didn't last for long; she was soon laughing. "I was just joking Baralai, don't _worry_," she said, obviously amused by his outburst. At least she now knew that he really did want her to visit him. "You want me to come? Alright, then. I will."

Baralai was relieved that she wasn't actually mad, but also couldn't believe she dared to play such a trick on him. He sighed. He realized that he had no reason to be so tense and serious when he was around her. She was just so easy-going…it relaxed him a lot when he was with her.

"Well, I'll see ya Praetor Baralai," she said, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she repeated again, giggling a bit as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

As she walked down the halls and out of the temple, Rikku couldn't stop thinking of him. It seemed as if he was always present in her mind. She'd always find some reason to bring him up. She didn't know if this was healthy or not. It was the first time she had been so…interested in somebody.

She thought of the way he smiled when he was amused, or when he was talking about a cherished memory that was close to him. She pictured his eyes and the way they could show so much emotion. She even tried to replay his calm, clear voice in her head, that unique timbre that she would be able to recognize anywhere, a voice that sounded so appealing. When her thoughts finally reached an image of his lips, Rikku had a feeling that she was heading down a road that would be difficult for her to turn away from. She paused in her tracks and looked up into the cloudy blue sky.

_Do I really like him…?_

She was afraid to answer the question because she already had a pretty good idea of what it would be.

* * *

- End of Chapter 4 -

This is me trying to steer the car back onto the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
OH MAH GAWD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~ D:  
I'm sorry guys... after the previous chapter, I returned to school from spring break and...you can guess the rest. :( I deeply apologize. School is my priority over all things, cuz I'm a dork like that. Bad news: Updates from now on will be less frequent. TnT

* * *

Chapter 5: The Black Mage

"So Doctor P, what did you do today?"

Rikku was sitting at the counter in the Cabin, reading an old cookbook that she had found somewhere from the cabinets. She didn't need to look up to know it was Paine who had entered; she knew the sound of those boots anywhere.

"Nothing much… Just did some ass-kicking at the ruins down in Calm Lands," she told her friend, sitting down beside her and getting herself a drink.

Rikku giggled at her word choice for 'training'. "Did ya get a lot of stuff?"

"Reasonable amount of drops, I guess. I was just working on some new moves," replied the warrior with a smirk. "Besides, someone has to take out the trash once in a while." She took a long swig from her glass. "How 'bout you? Cause any trouble today?"

"Hey! You meanie. _No_, I didn't cause any trouble today. I rarely do anymore," she replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I went to see Baralai again earlier."

"How is he doing?"

"Oh, his throat is a lot better than yesterday… But he's still pretty sick. He gets tired a lot…" she explained.

"It's kinda ridiculous how the temple's doctors couldn't do anything about it. And here I am thinking that the older you get, the more experience you have!" stated Paine bemusedly.

They sat in silence for a while, thoughts racing through their minds as Barkeep quietly shuffled about behind the counter, cleaning and drying the dishes. Weren't there any professionals who knew how to treat him? The chances that the praetor developed a new or rare illness were very slim.

They were still lost in their thoughts when the red alert light began flashing in the room.

"Rikku, Paine. Fa yna ynnejehk yd Besaid. Yuna lymmat aynmean. Cra fyhdat oui kioc du ku caa ran," Buddy spoke through the telecom. (We are arriving at Besaid. Yuna called earlier. She wanted you guys to go see her.)

"Oh Yevon, what does she want with us _now_…?" moaned Paine.

Rikku smiled at her response. "Oh c'mon Doctor P, let's go!" She had to drag the warrior along with her.

* * *

"Oh Rikku! Paine!" they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "I'm so glad you came!" They saw Yuna at a distance with Tidus, walking slowly towards them.

"Not like we had a choice, or you'd flip," murmured Paine in a low voice so that only Rikku would hear. The Al Bhed nudged her in the side.

When the couple came close enough, Rikku tentatively and cautiously gave her cousin a small hug. "Yunie, how are ya?" she greeted. "Hey Tidus!" She gave him a hug too.

"So how's everything going?" asked Rikku enthusiastically.

"Oh, we're fine Rikku. The house is just about done and we wanted you guys to come see it!" the former summoner told her. "The roof and the walls are painted in matching colors, and it's got this beautiful kitchen… It's even on a hill, looking out to the ocean! Isn't that wonderful?"

"It's got three floors and a garden. The baby room is almost ready too," added her blitzer husband, just as keenly.

"That's great!" Rikku felt that everything in their lives was perfect right now. She thought that they had what they deserved, especially after all the hardships they'd gone through.

"Oh!" Yuna cried suddenly. All three pairs of eyes darted alertly to her figure. "It's the baby. Don't worry – he's just moving around a lot."

"HE?!"

"Yeah, it's a little boy!" shouted Tidus with so much pride.

"When did you find out?"

"Lulu gave Yuna a check-up last week," he explained. "I really can't believe I'm gonna be a father!"

Rikku smiled at them, then looked down at the large bump on the brunette's stomach. "May I?" asked the blonde shyly, holding out a hand, indicating that she wanted to see if she could feel the baby move or anything like that. When Yuna nodded, she gently placed a hand on her cousin's abdomen.

"Oh! It kicked!" exclaimed Rikku excitedly after a moment's pause. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. She couldn't wait to be an aunt!

"Paine, Paine, you gotta do it too!" She grabbed the warrior's hand and slowly laid it on Yuna's stomach.

"It kicked again! Did you feel that?"

Paine nodded as a small smile formed on her lips. She was never a huge fan of loud, unruly children, but she couldn't help wondering what the baby would look like once it's born. "So when are you due?" she asked curiously.

"About four or five more months to go," she said anxiously, habitually wrapping her arms around her stomach to cradle it. "Oh, I'm a little tired from all this standing… Tidus, dear. Will you show the girls our beautiful house? I'll just go back to the village to rest for a while."

"Alright Yuna, love." They looked into each other's eyes dreamily and exchanged a kiss. Rikku thought it kind of sweet while Paine, who didn't expect such fluff out of nowhere, felt her breakfast about to come up.

"Okay, let's go!"

Tidus led them up the hill and showed them around. It _was_ as "wonderful" as Yuna had described, with its picturesque seascape view. The blitzer showed them every single part of the house. Although a few touches and finalizations were still needed here and there, it seemed about done. They'd probably move in in a little over a week.

_More room in the Cabin for us and less Yuna to face every day. Now that __is_ _"wonderful"._ Paine couldn't resist thinking to herself. The time that Yuna craved a rare fruit found only at the summit of Mount Gagazet and made the warrior go get some for her would always be engraved in her mind. She spent four hours in the cold and only found one.

After they saw the house, the three returned back to Besaid Village. They walked into Lulu and Wakka's tent to find the black mage cooking over the stove.

"Lulu, where's Yuna?" asked the over-protective husband.

"She's taking a nap in the tent by the right," she answered. When Tidus dashed out, she looked up. "Oh! Rikku, Paine, I didn't know you were visiting."

The Al Bhed girl flashed her a grin. "What're ya cooking?" she asked eagerly, instinctively changing gears into student-mode. With a small smirk, Paine sat down at the table and watched silently.

"It's an herbal tea. I'm making some for Yuna. She and the baby need the nutrients and vitamins," answered the black mage in her usual all-knowing tone. Rikku's emerald spiral eyes observed intently as she watched ingredients being added into the pot.

"You know, your apprentice has been doing some cooking too," Paine spoke up with a smile. Rikku gave her a look and a pout that said she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Really?" Lulu was surprised and genuinely proud. "Just practicing? I knew I never doubted that you were a hard worker."

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Well… I hadn't really _been_ practicing. See… Baralai had been pretty sick lately. I don't know if you've heard by now. So one day, I just decided to make him some soup," she told her. "I think I might be getting a little better at it now. Thanks to you, Lulu!"

The black mage smiled. "Rikku, you know you deserve more credit than I do," she said wisely. "But what's this about Praetor Baralai suddenly falling ill? How is he now?"

"He got sick a few days ago. He had a high fever and he said his body ached all over. They still don't know what's wrong with him, and they're afraid to give him any medications," she explained, a trace of worry in her voice. "I saw him earlier today. His throat's a little better, but he still can't get out of bed."

Lulu began to brainstorm about the information she had just learned. "The doctors who saw him couldn't determine the illness?" she asked with a bit of wonder. Rikku shook her head.

"Will _you_ go see him?" asked Paine all of a sudden. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking about this earlier. Why not have Lulu give him a check-up?! It was true that she was a black mage, but it was unquestionable that her vast knowledge very much surpassed her own expertise in black magic.

"Me?" she was slightly taken aback. "Why not have a white mage, like Yuna?"

The thought broke into their minds like a rock shattering glass. They had never even drawn close to the thought of having Yuna help out. The fact that she _was_ a skilled white mage had never registered.

Rikku and Paine exchanged a look. "But Yunie gets tired often, and we shouldn't make her travel all the way to Bevelle…" said the Al Bhed.

"She might not be up for it…" added Paine.

"Would you do it, Lulu? Please?" pleaded the blonde. "You're our only hope!"

Lulu chuckled at that. "Rikku, you make it seem as if the world of Spira is ending and you're turning to me for help. Of course you know that I am always willing to do anything for a good cause," she told both of them. "I'll pay Praetor Baralai a visit tomorrow."

"Yay! Thanks Lulu!" The Al Bhed girl gave the black mage a hug.

"We're grateful for your help," Paine thanked her as well.

But Lulu couldn't help but feel a little bit ill-at-ease. "I hope I will be of _some_ help. You girls must remember that even though I am willing to see the praetor, it won't necessarily solve the problem at hand. I may not be able to find a cure for him or anything like that…..."

"It's alright, we have faith in you," Rikku interjected. "You're Lulu, you can just about do anything!"

The black mage sighed. People definitely regarded her too highly.

- End of Chapter 5 -

* * *

Extremely terribly written chapter. My deepest apologies. But please don't kill meh!  
And forgive my utmost lack of interest in Yuna and Tidus...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  
Guess what? School ended and I'm on summer vacation. (hence the uploading of the next chapter...) But really, I'm sorry for being such a horrible author.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Not Alchemy

It was cloudy the next day – an overcast stretched above Bevelle, dimming the city to a certain degree. However, even the gloomy weather would not have stopped the group from visiting the praetor. The Celsius once again made its signature landing by the temple gates, a wont sight already.

When Rikku, Paine and Lulu approached the entrance, the two guards eyed their new companion skeptically. But after so many visits, they had learned to trust them and let the three ladies through.

The Al Bhed girl led the way to the praetor's bedroom as the other two followed. Servants bowed politely as they passed by, so accustomed to the blonde's frequent visits that it was out of the question by now.

When they arrived, Rikku knocked on the door ever so lightly. When she heard a soft familiar voice call "Come in" from inside, she entered.

"Good afternoon mister praetor, sir," she greeted teasingly. "We brought a doctor to see you."

Baralai's face lightened as soon as he saw her. His eyes then trailed to Paine and Lulu, who followed close behind. He had to smile when he saw the black mage.

"Lulu, it is a pleasure to meet you," he nodded politely. "If I could I'd bow, but as you can already see, I am unable to leave my bed. I apologize for such informality and…"

"Oh Lai… Just stop," Rikku interrupted with a giggle. She set down her tote on the bedside table and poured him some soup. "I'm sure Lulu won't set you on fire with her Firaga spell or anything like that." She looked at the black mage, grinning.

"No, Praetor Baralai. That is not how I pay my respects to one of Spira's leading people," she answered, amusement hinting in her tone. She bowed genially.

Paine sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, making herself comfortable as she watched Rikku hand the Yevonite a bowl of soup. He received it with a soft 'thank you'. Quiet but extremely observant, Paine couldn't help but notice the shy glance that her two friends exchanged as their hands met.

"I am genuinely honored that you would trouble yourself and travel here to see me," Baralai said to Lulu. Rikku brought over a chair for the black mage to sit, while she sat at the end of the bed herself, another action that Paine noted silently.

"I'm here to do whatever I can to help you recuperate," she told him. "Now, I'll have to give you a clinical interview, if you won't mind, Praetor Baralai."

"No, not at all." Sipping the soup, he prepared himself to answer her questions.

"When did you fall ill?"

"It was…I think three or four days ago… I'm sorry, my memory fails me," he answered uncertainly. He had been asleep for such long and intermittent periods that he had lost all sense of date and time."

"That's alright. Have you been anywhere the past week?" she asked.

"No, I was at the temple. I don't recall leaving for any special meeting or conference."

"Did you have any visitors that may have been ill?"

"No. None that I know of."

"Hmmm," the black mage mumbled. "Praetor Baralai, do you remember what happened the day you fell ill?"

The Yevonite looked out the window as he tried to recall. "Well… I was… Oh, I think I remember. I overslept that day. When I woke up the muscles on my neck and shoulders were aching. It felt like I had a heat stroke. An agonizing migraine hit and my eyes felt so painful when I opened them… I couldn't move at all. Like I was paralyzed or something…"

"Do you remember the night before?"

The three ladies watched intently as a look of embarrassment flashed across the praetor's face.

"Well… That night, I was meant to pull an all-nighter and get some work done… But I felt so tired… I just couldn't stay up any later…"

"How long were you up?" asked Rikku.

"Uh…" He wouldn't meet her questioning eyes. "I think it was a little bit past three-thirty…" He chuckled weakly but was too afraid to look up.

"Did you eat anything earlier in the evening that could have upset your stomach?" asked Lulu.

Baralai grew even more discomfited. "I didn't exactly…eat much that day…" he answered indirectly.

"Praetor Baralai, how many hours do you work everyday?" Lulu questioned with a sigh, knowing very well where this was all leading to.

"Oh I don't know… maybe fifteen hours…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Really, Lai?" countered Paine, who saw right through him.

"Okay, maybe seventeen hours," he corrected himself reluctantly, knowing that he couldn't lie to them. He noticed Rikku gazing at him with such a worried expression on her face.

"Praetor Baralai," began the black mage. "I am sorry to tell you that it is no disease or illness that you have caught. You are simply overstressed and overworked here. I cannot tell why your doctors haven't realized this in the first place. It's not alchemy," she murmured.

"Baralai, you've got to stop working so hard!" piped up the blonde, not even trying to hide her concern anymore.

"Lai, seriously. It's not good for your health and you know it," added Paine solemnly. And she was right. He did know it but always set the thought aside.

"Praetor, what you need is a week off from work," declared the black mage. "And once you return to the temple you must negotiate with the elders to cut your workload in half. I am fairly certain that no previous praetor has worked seventeen hours every day. If you keep this up, you'll be too ill to even keep the position."

And they all knew that Lulu was right.

Baralai, resentful and stubborn, had no other choice but give in to the black mage's reasoning. He also couldn't stand that constant look of worry on Rikku's face.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I know what I have to do."

Lulu smiled with satisfaction. "Relax a bit Praetor Baralai. Go on a trip with some friends. Have _fun_ for once," she told him with a chuckle. She got up from her seat. "Well, I believe I'm done here. I'm handing him over to you, Rikku," she told the Al Bhed with a smile and a wink. The Al Bhed grinned shyly back at her.

"Thank you again for coming all the way here…" Baralai made his gratitude obvious.

"Not a problem at all, praetor," responded the black mage as she headed towards the door. "Now be good and make sure you listen to Rikku."

Paine instinctively stood up from her chair and followed Lulu out the door, not wishing to stay. "I gotta go Lai. I'll see you soon," she said with a wave.

Although secretly grateful that the two of them were left together, Baralai couldn't help suspecting that Paine knew there was something between them, or else she wouldn't have left in such rush. Was it really that obvious?

But it _did _end up being only the two of them left in the room: the Al Bhed and the Yevonite. They couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by their recent treatment, as if they were two lovebirds left alone.

_Are we?_ pondered the praetor to himself. He watched as Rikku eventually turned to face him, a timid smile on her face.

"So…"

"So…?" he asked, looking into her emerald eyes. They were beautiful. He couldn't help getting lost in them.

"You feeling better today?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied honestly. He really did feel better. "But… I've begun to feel a little restless… I think I'd like to go for a walk."

Rikku became a little bit alarmed when he attempted to sit himself up and get out of bed. "Are you sure? I mean… Aren't you still aching all over?" She supported him when he slowly slipped out of bed and stood up.

He chuckled slightly. "I think my body can manage a short walk. I'm getting too lazy."

But his confidence overestimated everything. As he took the first step, he almost fell over. If Rikku wasn't there beside him, propping him up, he would have collapsed onto the cold marble floor.

"You _sure_?" Rikku repeated again, eyeing him carefully as she helped him straighten up.

Baralai frowned at his own weakness. "I just have to… move around a little bit to get used to it…to get my body back to its usual routine…" he told her. He set his pride aside. "Will you please help me?"

Rikku didn't have to think twice to give an immediate response. "Of course."

Supporting him at his side, they managed to walk a couple of steps. Baralai's condition improved after a little while, as strength was returning to his body.

"See, I'm better already," he told her with a small smirk. "I think I'm strong enough to go outside. I want to show you the garden."

Watching his silently pleading eyes, Rikku gave in and became totally submissive. "Alright…"

He smiled at her reply, even though he caught the tentativeness in her voice. "Okay, could you help me to the closet please?"

That was when Rikku realized that he would have to change out of his sleeping clothes. And _she_ was going to help him.

Her cheeks began to feel hot when she caught this thought. But her step did not falter and she tried not to look nervous. When they reached the closet, she helped him pull open the door. She watched silently as he picked out a pair of pants and a shirt.

_Oh boy…_ thought the Al Bhed, gulping quietly.

"I really hope you wouldn't mind….." he spoke shyly.

Rikku shook her head. "Oh…not at all…"

With her supporting him at his side, he gingerly took off his shorts. He was still in pain, for she heard him wince as he moved. She was, however, extremely grateful that he had his boxers on underneath. (If not…it would have made the situation a million times more awkward than it already was...) She still looked away though, trying the best she could to divert her attention to somewhere else. After much trouble, and several incidents of almost losing balance, he eventually got his pants on. Now for the top. Baralai had the most difficulty in removing his shirt. While one arm was around Rikku's shoulders, his free hand attempted to lift the fabric up and over his head. After several tries, both of them realized that it wouldn't work. Rikku helped him back to his bed so that he could sit down, and so that he wouldn't have to worry about falling over. When halfway through taking off his shirt though, he cringed a bit. It was his right arm that was hurting. "Uh…A little help please, Rikku," he murmured, trying to dissemble the pain he was feeling. Although she had been trying her best to look away, she couldn't now. As she helped pull his shirt off, she got a full view of his torso. A six pack. Now who would have thought that the Praetor of New Yevon, a guy who worked at an office all day, would have such a well-built and almost brawny body?

_DAMN he's hot._ she couldn't stop herself from thinking as she passed him the new shirt that he picked out earlier. When she helped him put it on, her fingers brushed against his bare chest by accident, and she felt as if she died right there.

Her face felt hot as she tore her gaze away from him, an action that required much effort on her part. Yet, her mind went haywire as the urge to _touch_ him arose.

"Alright, let's go," he broke the silence between them with that soft, gentle voice of his.

"Right…" replied Rikku, quickly pushing away the earlier thoughts. She helped him up and they slowly made their way out of the room. Rikku, however, still couldn't get over what had happened, her mind replaying everything. It was difficult to think of other things, especially when he was so _close_ to her.

The servants and guards were surprised when they saw the praetor up and well; surprised to see him walking and out of bed. With polite greetings and bows in Yevon, they watched the Yevonite and the Al Bhed pass by. They were totally unaware of the internal conflict Rikku was confronting though.

_Stupid hormones. Stupid Baralai!_

She knew he was far from stupid, but thinking it somehow gave her slight gratification and satisfaction from her hectic state of mind.

He was tempting her. That's what he was doing! Luring her in, not only picking at her sympathy and compassion, but also enticing her!

_How could he?! I thought he was a decent guy!_

But she was only fooling herself. She was only making false accusations as excuses for her true feelings. She realized then just how major of a crush she had on him.

Oh, what would Paine say!?

_She'd probably laugh at me and tease me every time she gets the chance._ Rikku thought with a frown. _That meanie._ _She probably knows already though… the way she left us alone like that…_

She took a glance at Baralai to see that his attention was focused on the hallway in front of them, a calm expression on his handsome and charming face.

Oh what was she getting herself into!?

_What if he doesn't like me…? We're friends, but what if he doesn't want to go any further than that? I wouldn't want to ruin what we have now…_

At that moment, he caught her gazing at him. "Hm?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing…" she responded as nonchalant as she could, gazing off into the walls and numerous mysterious temple doors that they were slowly passing by.

Baralai had to smile at her. What she didn't know was that he liked her just as much as she liked him, if not even more.

* * *

- End of Chapter 6 -


	7. Chapter 7

:D

* * *

Chapter 7: Conversations

"Wow!"

"This is why I wanted to show you the garden. I knew you'd like it."

As the Al Bhed and the Yevonite walked down the pathway, they admired the long rows of reds and yellows, and blues and violets. There were a sundry of flowers with all sorts of colors and shades. The clouds were clearing, brightening the vast Spiran sky. The entire arrangement of the garden was so attractive and lovely. It was not made to be grandiose – it did not stretch for miles or anything like that – but was elegant in its own sense. And the scent of the place – it was what Rikku loved the most. A refreshing floral fragrance filled the air, which was not too strong and overwhelming. Rikku caught a strong smell of lavender mixed somewhere in the aroma. It was her favorite flower.

"This place is so beautiful," she remarked in a soft whisper, still very much in surprise.

"Come, let's go to the bench over there," said Baralai, tugging on her arm ever so gently.

When they finally sat down, the praetor sighed heavily, murmuring something about being unfit and getting tired too easily.

"What's that?" asked Rikku, trying to pick up what he was saying. She was barely paying attention to him though. Her excited eyes darted from one place to another. One second, she was looking at a white butterfly, fluttering by a group of tulips planted at her left; next second, she was observing a hummingbird, sucking nectar out of a bright orange flower at her right.

But Baralai let her continue her observations and said no more. He attempted to follow wherever her eyes turned to, a rather difficult task, as she was energetic by nature. He was amused, however, with this little game.

After a good ten minutes had passed, Rikku finally subdued a little. She then realized how long they had been sitting without speaking, and turned to Baralai with a sheepish look of apology. "Sorry...I get carried away when I see new things..."

The praetor laughed. "Rikku, you don't need to _apologize_." He smiled at her.

That was when she realized the position they were in – how he still had his arm around her shoulder the entire time, and how close their bodies were...

_Oh no......_ She felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks again. She tried to look away as naturally as she could, pretending that something in the garden had caught her attention.

_Way to start making things awkward again, Rik._ she scolded herself. After a while, she resolved to start a casual conversation to get things going.

"So...do you have any plans for the next week? Any _fun_ stuff youfre planning to do?" she asked with a giggle.

He was taken aback with her question, but eventually realized that she was not going to let him off the hook. He _was_ going to leave his work whether he liked it or not.

"Um... Well, not really. I haven't actually thought of anything yet......" He actually planned to jump back into work, but let's not say that aloud now, shall we?

"What do you like doing?" she asked, trying to get him started.

He was hesitant in replying. "Er.... well... I don't know... I... don't really do much out of work and training," he had to admit to her with embarrassment.

Rikku rolled her eyes at the response. She's got a lot to work on! "I think you should go to the beach. Swimming, maybe play some blitz, hanging out with some friends, relaxing all day... You'd have a great time!" she suggested.

"The beach..." he repeated reluctantly. "Where? I don't know any good beaches..."

"Besaid! We could spend a few days there. You'd get to see Wakka, Lulu, Yunie, and Tidus! I'm sure they'll welcome you."

"Well... I don't know... What will I do there? I don't really think –"

"Oh Lai. Stop the whining," she interrupted with a smirk. "I told you. Swim, hang around with some friends. Now don't tell me you don't have friends, Lai. I know you do. We could call Gippal and Nooj. Paine would come too. I'll make her." Her smile grew even wider.

"Well..." He thought of spending time with his previous teammates, catching up on old times, talking and laughing together. "I guess..."

"I promise it'll be fun. I'll help set up everything, alright? So you don't have to worry about a thing," she told him with that enthusiastic tone of hers.

He was a little surprised that she was willing to do all this for him; to arrange everything, just for him. "Thank you, Rikku. I really appreciate it," he told her sincerely. She was so nice to him...

"Oui'na famlusa," she replied, Al Bhed slipping out spontaneously.

"Huh?"

"You're welcome," she corrected herself.

"Oh..." he said with thoughtfulness. "You'd have to teach me several words and phrases one of these days..."

She laughed. "Sure. We could even start our first lesson now, if you want."

Baralai sat up straight and paid full attention to her. "Alright. Let's go."

Rikku giggled at his eagerness to learn. "Repeat what I say, okay? E fyhd du maynh Al Bhed," she said slowly in her thick native accent.

"Uh.... Eh ffeed du maayun Al Bhed," he repeated with some hesitation. "How was that?"

"That was okay, but you gotta work on your pronunciation," she replied honestly with a grin. "It meant: I want to learn Al Bhed."

"Hmmm..." The Yevonite repeated the phrase several times in his head, murmuring as he did. "How do you say 'thank you'?"

"Dryhg oui." He then repeated after her, although in a less perfect accent.

"That's good!" she told him. "You'll have to learn the entire alphabet though. It may seem easy, but can be difficult for some people. Reading books in Al Bhed can help a lot. I can let you borrow some."

"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of you Rikku," he said to her. "Uh...Dreg wee?"

She really couldn't help laughing. "Close enough, Mister Praetor."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and the calm atmosphere of the garden. Rikku watched the cumulus clouds in the blue sky, attempting to identify objects that they resembled. It was one of her favorite games; one that she loved to play at her station on the Celsius because of its amazing view.

"One of these days, I've got to show you our airship too," she told him, smiling as she thought of the motorcycle-resembling aircraft.

"With all these things that you have to show and teach me...you'll be seeing this Yevonite almost everyday. Do you think you'd be able to handle that?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh come on, of course I can; I love spending time with you," she blurted out without thinking twice. But it was said already, and he heard it loud and clear. Rikku kicked herself mentally for being such a big mouth at times. She blushed crimson and looked away as nonchalantly as she could.

Beside her, Baralai's smile only turned wider.

* * *

Chapter 7½: In Search of a Mechanic

"There is no way you could fix it?"

"I'm very sorry miss, this model of spherecorder is very old... We do not have all the parts required to repair it. I suggest you buy a new, update one instead."

The mechanic handed the machina back to the frustrated warrior. She took it and examined its damaged parts for a while. _Was it really that bad?_

"Do you know of any other expert mechanic who would know how to fix it?" asked Paine persistently.

"Well... There's that Al Bhed kid who seems to know a lot," the man spoke of Shinra. "He's a pretty reliable mechanic with a lot of experience and brains, even for a young boy. I think he's with Cid's kids, on that big red airship of theirs..."

Paine almost smacked herself in the head as soon as he mentioned the wiz kid. Bringing him up immediately triggered a flashback of what had happened earlier that day...

_The doors to the Bridge slid open and Paine walked through, holding a spherecorder in her hand._

"_Shinra, you busy?" she asked the young Al Bhed._

"_Er... not really..." he answered without looking up from his station. On the screen, Paine noticed a confusing looking videogame in progress._

"_Should I give you a moment...?"_

_Shinra hit a button on the keyboard and paused the game in response. "It's alright. It would only take three and a half minutes to surpass the game's current high score..."_

"_Alright... Well, do you think you could fix this?" she asked, handing him her old spherecorder, the same one she used when she was still part of the Crimson Squad. She waited patiently as she watched him examine the broken machine with skilled expertise._

"_Wow, this thing is pretty ancient," he commented._

_Paine rolled her eyes. "Thanks for making it sound like an antique, but I prefer to call it 'old' and 'unused for a while'."_

"..._I don't think I can repair it... I don't know how it works," he told her after a while._

"_What? What do you mean? I thought you knew everything."_

"_This thing was created before I was even born!" he countered._

"_Well, the machina may most likely be less complex than those manufactured today..." she tried to convince him to work on it._

_Shinra only shrugged and replied, "I'm just a kid."_

_With a sigh, Paine took the spherecorder back. "That's alright... Thanks though." And she left the Bridge._

"Yeah, I know Shinra... I asked him earlier today. He said he couldn't," Paine replied to the mechanic. He was rather surprised at her response.

"Well... I'd expect that kid to be able to figure something out," he remarked with a slight chuckle. "If you really wish to have that spherecorder of yours fixed, there _is_ one person who might be able to help you... But I can't guarantee..."

"That's alright, I've got nothing to lose... What's his name?"

"Gippal."

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Paine gradually, and with some reluctance, approached Djose Temple in search of the man that the mechanic advised to see. This was definitely not a visit she looked forward to, especially after all the awkwardness the last time they saw each other. The only reason for this was because she had no other choice.

An Al Bhed man wearing goggles was standing by the temple entrance. When he saw Paine, he greeted her politely.

"Ec drana yhodrehk E lyh ramb oui fydr?" he asked kindly. (Is there anything I can help you with?)

"E's muugehk vun Gippal," she told him. (I'm looking for Gippal.)

The man smiled. "Ah. Gippal. Ra'c eh rec nuus." (He's in his room.)

"Dryhg oui." (Thank you.)

She went through the doors and headed for his room. As she did, she tried to pay no attention to the other Al Bhed workers staring as she passed by. She sighed once more before knocking lightly on the door of the Machine Faction's leader.

* * *

"Paine?"

"Do I look like anyone else?"

Gippal was slightly taken aback – by her sudden appearance at Djose, not by her snappy sarcasm, something he had learned to grow accustomed to. He watched her carefully.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were visiting..."

_I didn't plan to visit._ she thought to herself. _Alright, let's make this quick so I can get outta here..._

"I just need to have something fixed..." she told him. "I've tried several machina stores, but they can't seem to figure it out."

She handed him her old spherecorder and heard a small gasp escape his lips when he saw it.

"You still have it? I can't believe..."

Paine stepped away from him and sat down on his bed, making herself comfortable. She waited patiently to see if he would be able to repair it.

"Damn, this thing is pretty scratched up, huh..." He gingerly tilted it right and left, looking at it in all angles.

"Do you think you can fix it?" asked the warrior.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You _sure_?"

He sighed. "Doctor P, who do you think the Gipster is? He's not just a face. He actually knows how to do _stuff_." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes in reply. She then watched as he sat down at his desk and began pulling the machina apart, piece by piece.

After a brief moment of inspection, Gippal whistled. "Damn, it's a lot more complicated on the inside... Who woulda thunk it?"

"As I said earlier, you _sure_ you can do it?" Now she was only teasing him.

"Shush! Yes I can. I'm pro!" He cracked his knuckles and took out his set of tools and utensils. "The thing to talk about is how much you're paying me to do all this fixing and repairing."

"How much?? I was expecting a free waiver."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No way Doctor P. This is precious _time_, extreme meticulous _effort_ on my part, and first class _materials_. How can you even think of getting all this with no charge?!"

Paine yawned and lied down on his bed, her hands behind her head. "Well... since you're asking... Remember that time when I let you borrow it for a couple of minutes? Somehow, those minutes turned into hours, which turned into days... and in the end, we found out you _lost_ it. Then our whole group had to take a break just to look for the damn spherecorder. If you don't recall where we found it, let me refresh your memory: Nooj spotted it at the bottom of a den, in a location five and a half miles southwest of where we originally were," she recounted the episode with perfect memory of all that had passed. "Now, I don't know _how_ that happened... I never bothered to listen to your stupid lengthy explanations...unless you want to explain yourself now..."

Gippal was quickly silenced by her story, and he was working diligently on the broken machina. He obviously didn't want to hear any more than he had already heard.

Paine had to chuckle. "I'm glad we understand each other."

The Al Bhed rolled his eye. "It's still gonna require a lot of work and _expensive_ materials. Because this thing is so old, the parts needed to fix it are not commonly found. In translation, I might have to search all four corners of Spira for the _right_ parts!"

Paine got up from the bed. "I'm sure the Gipster can handle it." She headed for the door. "Thanks a bunch, Gip, I'll come by some time later this week to pick it up."

"Heeeeey --- "

But she was gone.

Gippal heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Damn girls."

* * *

- End of Chapter 7 (& 7½) -

These girls... think they can get away with anything. :p


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8: Fast Forward

Several knocks on the door. "Praetor Baralai, Miss Rikku is here to see you," a muffled voice sounded from the other side. "Again," the young servant added.

As Baralai sat idle on his bed, he sighed quietly to himself. Immediately, he had a flashback…

_A beep came from the commsphere that Rikku had installed in Baralai's room._

"_Baralai, you there?" he heard her bubbly voice say._

"_Yes, I'm here, Rikku."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel great, thank you. A lot less tired. I actually went for a walk today," he told her with a smile. "I think I'm really recovering."_

_She grinned. "That's good to hear. I just called to tell you to start packing your beach stuff! Everything's all set. I'm coming to pick you up in fifteen minutes, okay?"_

"_Wait…W-What?" he asked with surprise._

"_I said, I'm coming in fifteen minutes to get you! So get ready, alright? We're heading to Besaid and staying there for three to four nights. You'll have fun, I promise!" she eagerly insisted._

"_B-But…Rikku, this is all so sudden!" he said tentatively._

"_Oh don't give me that, Lai. I told you several days ago what I was planning. And it's not like you have anything to __do__. I even asked permission to kidnap you from the elders and the monks already. It's a 'GO'!"_

"_B-But…" he stuttered._

"_No 'but's mister praetor. I'll see ya in a bit!" She winked at him and signed off just like that._

"Oh, that Rikku.... Just what _am_ I going to do with her…" mumbled Baralai. And speaking of the Angra Mainyu, in comes the Al Bhed girl through the bedroom doors, her eyes as excited, and smile as bright, as ever.

"Ya ready to go, Praetor Baralai?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Um…not really… Rikku, I'm still pretty much in shock," he told her. "I mean… I really don't know about this beach idea……"

Rikku's smile suddenly dropped. "You…you don't like it?" All mirth and spirit seemed to have drained from her body. When he saw this, Baralai panicked.

"No! No! That's not it… It's a great idea…. Oh, Rikku, I don't know what I'm saying ––– "

He was interrupted by her girly laughter. He sighed when he realized that she played a trick on him _again_, for the second time.

"That was not very nice," remarked the Yevonite, crossing his arms and pouting a bit as he did.

Rikku only giggled some more. "Oh c'mon Lai!" She skipped over to the bedside table and grabbed a cloth bag sitting on top, most likely placed there by the servants. "Alright, let's help you pack."

She went over to the big closet and swung open its doors. "Now _where_ are your swimming stuff…….? Ah, here they are…." In a matter of five minutes, Rikku had the bag filled with a bunch of Baralai's clothes, several pairs of swimming trunks, slippers, towels, and even his toothbrush.

"I think we're done! Come on, Baralai, the Celsius is waiting!" she told him enthusiastically. But she only turned around to see him still pouting. Was he really mad?

_Oh Rik, I think you took it a little too far this time…_ she thought to herself.

She slowly approached him and sat down at his side. "…I'm sorry, Baralai… I know it was a mean thing to do…" When he responded with nothing but silence, she began to grow worried. "…I…I promise I won't do it again. And I promise to watch my mouth," she vowed.

Hearing such sincerity in her voice, Baralai knew he couldn't keep up with his 'angry' act. He dropped his pout, looked over at her and asked, "Promise?"

Now she knew that he had only been playing, and a part of her was filled with relief. "I promise mister praetor, sir," she told him, breaking into a grin. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

But before Baralai even had time to react, Rikku jumped up from the bed and began tugging him out of the room – one hand on him and the other holding onto his bag.

"Now come on! Our ride is waiting!"

* * *

"And this is the Bridge."

The metal doors slid open and both Rikku and Baralai stepped into the head of the Celsius. The praetor marveled at the technology and the awe-inspiring architecture of their airship. Rikku dragged her Yevonite down the stairs.

"This is Shinra. He's our techy. He invented that communication machina that I installed in your room," she explained excitedly.

Seeing that it was the praetor of New Yevon here, the wiz kid jumped off his seat and bowed with much politeness and respect. In fact, it was the most well-mannered that Rikku has ever seen him act.

Baralai shook the young boy's hand. "It's a privilege to meet such a young genius," he complemented. Shinra only chuckled shyly and looked at his feet before returning to his station.

"Baralai, this is Buddy," she introduced as Buddy approached them. "He's a really good friend of ours. He handles most of the repairing," she explained.

The two men shook hands and exchanged words of greeting. "Buddy actually does most of the work around here – everything _Brother_ is supposed to do…"

"Vhat?!! Rikku, oui talkingg about meee?"

The three of them watched as he hopped off the driver's station and made his way towards them. Rikku covered her face in shame. "Baralai, this is Brother."

The tattooed Al Bhed stepped right up to the praetor and scrutinized him up and down, his face serious and contemplative with his hands on his waist. After a brief moment of studying, he took a step back. "Niccce to meet yoo…ehh…Prator Baralai." He suddenly thrust his hand out for a handshake. Baralai complied, but was a bit surprised at how hard he shook his hand. Rikku was so embarrassed, she couldn't even face them. When Baralai retrieved his hand, however, he noticed that Brother was not yet finished with his careful observations, as he was still studying the young Yevonite intensely.

"Buddy… Rikku ryt paah jecedehk Bevelle uvdah… Hmmm…" mumbled Brother to his best friend. (Rikku has been visiting Bevelle often…)

"Oui! Baralai! Keeep yorr hands off my seesterr!" he nearly shouted at the poor praetor, waving a finger at him in warning. "I weel waatch oui!"

"BROTHER! Crid ib!" (Shut up!)

He was too much! And to think that he could find enough sense to assume that Baralai could harm her in any possible way! Was he implying that Baralai might be making moves on her?

"Ugh. C'mon Baralai, let's go. I'll show you the Cabin," she told him in a huff, tugging on his sleeve. "Don't listen to Brother. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Ever."

Baralai was quite appalled and puzzled by what had just taken place, but was, at the same time, entertained by the minor dispute between the siblings. However, he said nothing as he obediently followed his hostess into the elevator and to the residential quarters of the airship.

* * *

"I swear, you better pay me for all the work. I mean… I had to search all over for a crystal glass piece that would replace the cracked one! And that small rubber band that goes around the lens…not to mention the expensive rare metals… I had to travel out of my way to Kilika, Bikanel, Luca, Thunder Plains, _and_ Guadosalam, just to get everything. And then we had a whole bunch of machina that needed to be repaired… I almost had to pull an all-nighter, working on your damn spherecorder! If you have enough sense, you would at least give me _something_ in compensation. Seriously. Not everything is free in this world, a lesson you've gotta learn. Doctor P, are you even _listening_ to me?!"

Paine, who was busy examining her meticulously-repaired spherecorder, looked up briefly and stared at the Al Bhed for a while. "Wait…what? You want me to pay you now?"

Gippal almost died right there. First, Cid's girl had to organize this whole get-together thing for Baralai, and she forced him to come along or else she'd spread rumors about him and tell her father that Gippal was the one who crashed his hover (which was, in fact, the truth). To make things worse, he now faced a resistant Doctor P, who had no intention of paying her debts whatsoever –– at least that's what he's picking up from her actions.

He sighed. "Paaaine…" he whined like a little child, and pouting like one as well. When she didn't give the reaction he wanted, he stalked off down the stairs and to the bar, asking Barkeep for a much-needed drink.

Just as he took the second sip of his light beer, the metallic doors to the Cabin slid open and Rikku and Baralai walked in.

"Hm. Well look who's here? Cid's girl and Praetor Lai, huh?" he greeted with a nod.

"Don't call me that," snapped the Al Bhed girl, forever unwilling to accept that pet name.

"So how're ya feelin'? I'm supposing that you're all recovered and ready to party," Gippal said to his best friend with a smirk. He patted on the stool next to his, and Baralai obediently sat down.

"I'm good, but I think you got the 'party' thing all wrong," replied the Yevonite.

"Oh c'mon Lai, you joy killer. I swear. One thing Cid's girl has got to teach you is to have some fun for once in your boring praetor life." He took a swig from his bottle. "No stressing out over _nothing_ while you're on break. Chillax, man." He gave his friend a pat on the back, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Nooj is coming too, and I'll need your help to play tricks on him; I've got a whole list of pranks. But that cursed deathseeker has got eyes and ears everywhere. We'll discuss this top secret operation later."

With a light laugh, Baralai stood up and followed Rikku up the staircase. They found Paine lounging on the sofa with her old, but newly repaired, spherecorder in hand.

"Hey Lai," she greeted her friend.

"Hey Doctor P, watcha got there?" Rikku asked without hiding her curiosity.

"It's your old spherecorder, huh?" guessed Baralai.

"Yeah," the warrior replied, smiling on the inside. "Just had it fixed." The three of them didn't see the mechanic downstairs roll his eye.

"Have you kept any spheres you've recorded?" asked the praetor.

"Well...some, but not all… With all the confusion back then, I've lost a lot of them."

"I think we should have a bonfire by the beach and sit down together and watch 'em! Just think how nice it'd be; like reliving old memories for you guys," suggested Rikku keenly, looking over at the praetor.

The young Yevonite couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm and found himself nodding in agreement.

"This is gonna be so fun! We could go swimming in the ocean, play blitz with Wakka, see baby Vidina, watch shooting stars at night… Maybe you can challenge Shinra to a game of sphere break! I bet you can beat him without breaking a sweat. Oh, and the sunsets are just so beautiful in Besaid…"

Baralai was clearly amused by Rikku's talkativeness and felt that a bit of her excitement had managed to rub off on him as well. He noticed that she still had her arm around his, but didn't mind at all. Not once did he ever see her unhappy. That's a good thing, because seeing her happy makes _him_ happy.

He sighed quietly as he observed her. "Oh Baralai, this would be the best vacation ever!" she exclaimed. "I swear, you'll never regret it!"

And she was right. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else in Spira right now.

* * *

- End of Chapter 8 -

Um... This story is temporarily on hiatus. Obviously it's not _done_ yet, but I might mark it 'complete' and continue it in another new story. I dunno. Not much motivation to keep writing, if ya know what I mean. Takes so damn long to get Lai and Rik together. I might as well start another, rather better-plotted fic or oneshot. Eh. So I apologize for leaving you hanging (if there still are people reading this OH so boring story...). Sorry for not updating as often as you'd like... D: But yeah, anyways, I'll upload a new story some other time. When I'm not busy. Ugh. College apps!

Thanks for all those who have kept reading and stayed supportive!! (gives you not only one cookie, but a whole box of cookies)

BTW, Barikku and Gippaine fanart. Check out my deviantart. I keep them in [_scraps_]. I'm **amelie1232**. :]


End file.
